plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages (Chinese version)
|zombies= }} |Zombies= |Unlock=Obtaining stars or 58 diamonds |before=<< |after= >>}} Dark Age (黑暗时代; pinyin: Hēi'àn shídài) is the sixth world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. Like in Ancient Egypt, tombstones appear in Dark Age. However, they now have a much important role since they summon zombies through an ambush called "Necromancy!" and if they are marked with a sun or Plant Food icon reward players with sun (100 sun) and Plant Food when destroyed, respectively. Now occasionally they spawn by themselves and if a grave spawns where there is a plant, that plant and all plants in front or behind it will move forward one column. Sun does not fall from the sky in Dark Age as it is set during the night, so the player has to use Sun-shroom (it is unlocked for free) in order to get sun, since the other sun-producing plants are locked. Exclusive to this version, fog returns from the first game as an environmental feature exclusive to some levels. And just like in the first game, Plantern and Blover are the two plants can get rid of it. Plantern can illuminate an area as long as he is alive and Blover blows it away for 15 seconds. Torchwood also illuminates fog, but using him is not recommended because he only works on its tile, even with Plant Food. Also exclusive to this version there are three new Brain Busters (Oak Archery, Eye for an Eye, and Fright Theater) Five new plants are exclusive to this version (two returning from the first game) and there are three new zombies. Origins As its namesake says, Dark Age takes during the tenth century where culture and economy slowly deteriorates mankind that follows the decline of the Roman Empire. Also, the use of Black Magic like Necromancy became the center of usage for evil purposes. Main levels } | | |Locked and Loaded level |- |9 |Choice | | | |Dark Alchemy level |- |10 |Choice | | | |Special Delivery level |- |11 |Choice | | | | |- |12 |Choice Endangered plants: Five | | | |Save Our Seeds level |- |13 | | |One | |Special Delivery level |- |14 |Choice with | | | | |- |15 | | | | |Oak Archery level |- |16 |Choice | | | | |- |17 |Choice | | | |Dark Alchemy level |- |18 | | | | |Locked and Loaded level |- |19 |Choice | |One |Money bag |Save Our Seeds level |- |20 |Choice | | | |Fright Theater level |- |21 |Choice | | | |Last Stand level |- |22 |Choice | | | | |- |23 | | | |Money bag |Oak Archery level |- |24 |Choice | | |Money bag |Dark Alchemy level |- |Ultimate Challenge |Choice | |None |Money bag |Boss battle |} Pre-1.8 Gallery Dark Ages on World Map Completed.png|Dark Age on the World Map Dark Ages Preview Completed.png|World preview DAFullMap.jpg|Full new map of Dark Age DAMap1.jpg|First part of map DAMap2.jpg|Second part of map DAMap3.jpg|Third part of map DAMap4.jpg|Fourth part of map DAMap5.jpg|Fifth part of map DAMap6.jpg|Sixth part of map DAMap7.jpg|Seventh part of map DAMap8.jpg|Eighth part of map DAMap9.jpg|Ninth part of map DAMap10.jpg|Last part of map Dark Ages New Chinese Preview Image.png Dark Ages Boss Level Preview Image.png Dark Ages Chinese Name.png Coffee Bean on the World Map.png Fume-shroom on the World Map (Chinese version).png Magnet-shroom on the World Map (Chinese version).png Plantern on the World Map.png Sun-shroom on the World Map (Chinese version).png Old Pvz2china next beach.png|Dark Age on the World Map DA Preview China.png|Preview DA China Map.PNG|Dark Age map DA Plants.png|Dark Age plants on the map Hard gravestone.png|Hard grave Grave Busting.png|Grave Buster removing a hard grave from a level Grave Buster busting hard grave.gif|Grave Buster removing a hard grave from a level (animated) Grave Buster destroying the grave.gif|Grave Buster successfully removing a grave from a level (animated) Gate + key price.png|Dark Age gate with key cost DA gate being opened.gif|Dark Age gate being opened (animated) 10019361.jpg|Banner DA Load.PNG|Loading screen Dark Ages Chinese Preview Image.png Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas